1. Field of the Invention:
This invention in general relates to article containers, and more particularly, to an article container which can help prevent a contained article from being easily stolen.
2. Description of Related Art:
Discs, such as CDs or DVDs, are typically contained in a flat box when they are displayed in a shop for sale or rent. Conventional disc boxes, however would allow the contained discs to be easily stolen.
One solution to the foregoing problem is to adhere theft-warning magnetic tags to the boxes. One drawback to this solution, however, is that the thieves could nevertheless open the boxes and steal the contained discs.
In view of this drawback, there exists a need for a disc box that can help prevent the contained articles from being easily stolen.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an anti-theft container that can help prevent contained articles from being easily stolen.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives, the invention proposes a new container structure. The anti-theft container of the invention includes a casing having an access opening for placing an article therein. Further, the anti-theft container includes a locking member which has a substantially L-shaped cross section with a blocking piece which can be pulled backwards covering the access opening of the casing, and a slidable member mounted on the casing, capable of locking the locking member in position to the access opening when being installed in position, and allowing the locking member to be pulled backwards from the access opening when not fixed in position. Moreover, the anti-theft container of the invention includes a structure which has no backwards pulling movement capable of preventing the readily-installed slidable member from being pulled backwards; and an unlocking piece capable of disengaging the readily-installed slidable member from the structure which has no backwards pulling movement when being inserted in position.
The anti-theft container of the invention can help prevent the article contained therein from being stolen. With the invention, the article contained in this anti-theft container can be taken out only by using a special unlocking piece held by the owner. The invention can therefore effectively protect the contained article against theft.